Estrella Dorada
by Dazaru Kanchu
Summary: Él siempre supo que ella estaría destinada a encontrar su libertad y a brillar con la luz que le había sido concedida desde su nacimiento. Aún así, no estaba listo para dejarla ir. En medio de los horrores de la guerra nacerían los rencores más profundos, ¿podría también haber lugar para el amor? ChuViet Histórico.
1. I: La estrella del sur

Él siempre supo que ella estaría destinada a encontrar su libertad y a brillar con la luz que le había sido concedida. Aún así, no estaba listo para dejarla ir. En medio de los horrores de la guerra nacerían los rencores más profundos, ¿podría también haber lugar para el amor?

**Notas Autor:**Hola, ¿qué tal? Como ven estoy de vuelta con un proyecto que de hace tiempo vengo escribiendo x3 Bueno, ya deben haber caído en cuenta que esto es una trilogía. Lo pongo en cursiva, porque si bien siguen la misma temática y línea, son tres historias paralelas de la pareja en cuestión :P Así que no se preocupen, si leen éste no hay necesidad de leer los otros ;) (dependerá de si les gusta o no la pareja , o si bien, quieren darle una oportunidad y pasar a leer de todas maneras xD) Los tres parten de la misma forma: desde que China los conoce hasta avanzar en el tiempo y alcanzar su máximo apogeo en la Guerra Fría, y al final terminar con su relación actual :P De antemano aviso que habrán temas bélicos y políticos que espero tratar con cuidado xP Estos tres fics fueron hechos con la única intención de proporcionar un momento de entretención a quienes gusten de estas parejas y/o personajes :P En cualquier caso, cualquier duda, comentario, corrección o sugerencia será bienvenido y contestado cuanto antes :3

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiramuya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Temas bélicos; Violencia. Participación de personajes históricos.

* * *

_(...)_

_Fuera de la Puerta Exterior_

_las muchachas parecen flores de sauce_

_Aún cuando son tan hermosas_

_ninguna es la que todavía habita en mi pecho_

_Sólo con la vestida de blanco_

_y chalina esmeralda_

_querría yo encontrarme_

**Antiguo poema chino de amor. Fuera de la puerta Este, El libro de los Cantos.**

_*La flor que crece en medio de la adversidad es la más rara y bella de todas*_

**Emperador(*). Mulan, Disney.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: La estrella del Sur.**

* * *

**207 A.C .:El comandante chino Zhao Tou funda la dinastía Trieu al sur de China y norte de la actual Vietnam:.**

* * *

Había acabado.

La dinastía Quin, que lo inició como imperio, llegaba a su fin y China aún no podía creer cuan corta había sido. Si trece años significaban un tiempo relativamente corto para los humanos para él lo era muchísimo más.

Yao Wang, mejor conocido como la milenaria nación de Oriente, fue hasta uno de los balcones más altos del palacio a contemplar el cielo estrellado que cubría su casa. Era una noche espléndida. Las estrellas parecían brillar con mayor intensidad sobre aquel manto nocturno que se expandía hacia el infinito, dando así una vista maravillosa para quien gozara de estar en un lugar tan privilegiado como el palacio.

Lástima que no pudiera disfrutarlo.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío con todos los problemas que habían surgido desde la muerte del emperador hacía ya tres años(1). China estaba abrumado por la cantidad de revueltas y conspiraciones que se armaban minuto a minuto entre los campesinos y altos mandos de la Corte.

Era un dolor de cabeza indescriptible.

¿Por qué todo debía tratarse de poder y de expansión?, se preguntaba. Se sentía fatal sabiendo que él era la causa por quien surgían tantas disputas. Todos querían lo mejor para él, diciéndole que le harían aún más poderoso y próspero bajo su reinado, pero él sabía que no era más que una excusa barata para satisfacer sus ambiciones personales utilizándole a él como marioneta.

Con todos los problemas rodando a su alrededor, apoyó sus antebrazos en la barandilla del balcón y se inclinó hacia adelante, queriendo así liberar un poco de la carga interna que llevaba a cuestas.

Era una noche hermosa, y sin embargo, él no estaba de ánimos para contemplarla.

Si tan sólo hubiera algo nuevo con que darle sentido a su vida... volvería a recobrar la esperanza en sí mismo y a luchar por lo que fuera que creyera correcto, porque en momentos como ése sólo quería darse por vencido de una vez.

Minutos después de meditarlo, alzó la vista hacia el cielo y pidió encontrar aquel sentido con que llenar su existencia.

Si en algún tiempo creyó en una fuerza superior, rogaba que se presentara ahora, o al menos, que le diera alguna señal que le indicara qué hacer.

Nunca antes había observado el cielo por tanto tiempo, pero de pronto, se sintió ridículo de querer buscar algo sin saber bien qué era. Quienes esperaban recibir algo de la nada, como si se tratara de magia, eran los denominados brujos e ilusos, quienes pretendían resolver todo a base de encantamientos o de encomendarse a alguna deidad.

_Soy un iluso, aru ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?_

Pero entonces..._ una señal inesperada_ sucedió.

Justo en el instante en que se disponía a bajar su cabeza, llena de frustración, una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo dirigiéndose a los vastos parajes del sur de su casa. En los breves segundos que duró su trayecto, China no la perdió de vista. Y sin saber porqué, repentinamente se vio envuelto por una mezcla de ansiedad y emoción que lo mantuvo varios minutos con la mirada fija en la dirección que había tomado.

Cuando reaccionó, volvió a sentirse avergonzado.

Aquello no era normal. No tenía sentido que se emocionara sólo porque había visto una estrella fugaz. En innumerables ocasiones había visto centenares de estrellas fugaces, incluso, caer lluvias de éstas sobre el cielo de su casa, y eso era un espectáculo mucho mayor que un solitario rayo de luz que atravesaba las noches y resultaba desapercibido casi todo el tiempo.

Por otro lado... ¿Y si resultaba ser una señal? Le parecía un poco extraño que se hubiera presentado justo cuando pedía al cielo por una.

Eso lo decidía.

Iría a echar un vistazo por el lugar hacia donde la estrella se había dirigido. Eso le permitiría saber si había algo ahí esperándolo, o, sólo se trataban de ilusiones suyas debido al estrés. Al fin y al cabo no perdía nada con intentar. Era mejor que permanecer ahí con el descontento de su gente y con los altos mandos de la Corte Imperial, que en lugar de velar por él y su gente, veían por sus propios intereses sin importar lo que tuvieran que hacer para lograrlo.

Aquello definitivamente instó a Yao a iniciar su búsqueda. Y cuando pasó a hurtadillas por el lado de sus oficiales, vio que todavía seguían muy acalorados peleando entre sí como para detenerse a reparar en su presencia. Mejor para él, pensó; así no tendría que dar explicaciones si llegaban a encontrarlo.

.

.

El viaje de la milenaria nación tardó unas cuantas horas, y cuando por fin llegó a los territorios del sur, ya estaba por amanecer. En unas cuantas ocasiones había visitado aquellas vagos terrenos detrás de su casa, pero no recordaba muy claramente cuándo o porqué. De todos modos no tenía tiempo para detenerse a pensar en eso, ya que tenía asuntos mucho más delicados que tratar. Pero... ¿No había salido precisamente para alejarse de ellos?

China era consciente que sus problemas seguirían allí incluso después que regresara a casa, sólo que necesitaba aferrarse a la esperanza que su viaje no había sido en vano y que encontraría la luz al final del camino.

De pronto, escuchó un grupo de voces lejanas. No le eran familiares ¿Habrían tribus asentadas en el terreno? Si ése era el caso debía andar con cuidado, puesto que no quería provocar a los lugareños con su llegada.

Tras dar unos cuantos pasos más adelante, Yao vislumbró a un grupo de gente reunida en el centro de un pequeño pueblo, donde sus habitantes, miraban algo que se encontraba en medio del círculo que éstos habían formado alrededor. Ninguno se percató de la presencia de la milenaria nación, quien se acercaba lentamente a ellos, puesto que permanecían dándole la espalda y su completa atención no estaba sinó para lo que estaban viendo en ese momento.

La curiosidad era un problema serio en Yao Wang. Cuando tenía interés por descubrir una cosa, muchas veces era cegado por el sentimiento de intriga que éste generaba, desprendiéndolo de su sentido común. Por lo tanto, a menudo era propenso a meterse en dificultades, y posiblemente ésta no sería la excepción.

Así fue, que sin darse cuenta, se acercó hasta casi topar las espaldas de los lugareños.

¿Qué estarían observando?

—¡Alto ahí! —exclamó de pronto una voz tosca y autoritaria.

El chino dio un brusco respingo y se volvió hacia la voz que estaba detrás de él. En el instante que volteó, la cara del hombre, que le había llamado la atención, se tornó en un gesto de sobresalto, asustado por su presencia.

En un principio a China lo confundió la reacción del hombre, pero luego, su cara se le hizo tremendamente familiar. Era alguien ya entrado en edad. Vestía una armadura que Yao reconoció como parte de la armada imperial al servicio de su difunto Emperador. Era de nombre Zhao... Zhao... ¡Ya lo recordaba! ¡Zhao Tuo!

Era un comandante fiel al emperador Qin, pero después de su caída, había renunciado a su cargo y se marchó sin dar mayores explicaciones(2).

—¡Zhu(*) China! ¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?! —preguntó entonces el comandante, luego de recuperar el habla.

La asustada reacción de su antiguo comandante lo dejó un poco atónito. No era que esperara que lo recibiera con algún tipo de ceremonia o algo así, pero tampoco se esperaba que lo viera como si se tratara de un fantasma.

—Yo... —Mantuvo una larga pausa. Sabía que lo había impulsado a venir, pero un humano sería incapaz de entenderlo.

Por varios segundos, que a China le parecieron eternos, se mantuvo en suspenso, sin dar una respuesta concreta. Cuando inesperadamente, un agudo sonido lo hizo desconectarse de aquella situación.

Llanto.

Un bebé lloraba.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la milenaria nación, volteando de inmediato en dirección a donde se escuchaba el llanto.

—Nada... por favor... le pido se marche a casa —rogó intranquilamente Zhao, mirando de reojo hacia atrás.

Atraídos por la voz inquieta de Zhao Tuo, los hombres y mujeres de la tribu habían volteado a mirar a Yao, sintiéndose intranquilos también. Todo parecía indicar que Yao era visto como un intruso, aún más grave; un peligro para aquello que resguardaban con tanto recelo.

La milenaria nación se abrió paso entre los habitantes, a quienes hacía a un lado, sin violencia, para descubrir lo que éstos mantenían oculto como si hubieran armado una pared.

Fue entonces que China la vio.

El más tierno y bello de los rostros que Yao no había visto en mucho tiempo, ahora se encontraba frente a él. Recostado en una pequeña cama, se encontraba un pequeño bebé, llorando, cubierto por una pequeña manta y vestido con unas telas blancas que dejaban al descubierto únicamente sus brazos.

Por instinto, Yao la tomó cuidadosamente en sus brazos y la meció con delicadeza para calmar su llanto. Ninguno de los lugareños se atrevió a impedírselo. Todos ellos sentían respeto, y a la vez temor, por el gigante asiático, que en apariencia podía parecer muy inofensivo, pero era conocida su fuerza y destreza en batalla. Por lo tanto, era de esperar que nadie quisiera provocarlo.

—Es una niña... No... —se detuvo China, mirando atentamente a la bebé que alzaba en brazos—. Es una nación, aru.

—Por favor, Zhu China... —se acercó rápidamente Zhao Tuo con una expresión y voz preocupadas, poniéndose al frente del resto de los habitantes—. Ella se convertirá en el reino de Nam Viet.

—¿Reino de Nam Viet? —preguntó él, volviéndose a mirar a su ex-comandante

—Sí —asintió firmemente su ex comandante—. A partir de hoy esta niña nos guiará. Yo, esta gente y algunos de sus habitantes hemos decidido establecer nuestro propio reino. He decidido establecer una dinastía propia ahora que la dinastía Quin ha caído.

Yao miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que algunos de los lugareños pertenecían a sus tierras.

—Así que era eso por lo que te habías ido, aru —dijo la milenaria nación, pero no sonaba como un regaño, más bien tenía un tono pasivo, casi comprensivo.

—Por eso le pido que la deje a nuestro cuidado —rogó el hombre, agachando un poco su cabeza.

Poco después, la bebé fue calmando su llanto para sorpresa del comandante chino. La bebé se había acurrucado en los brazos del mayor y empezaba a quedarse dormida.

—Me ofendes, aru —dijo éste, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. No vine aquí para llevarme a la niña.

—¿Ah, no?

_¿Ah, no?,_ se repitió mentalmente Yao, asombrado de sí mismo.

China se encontraba en un dilema y con un gran sentimiento de contradicción. En parte porque sentía la necesidad de llevarse consigo a la pequeña. Él había venido en busca de encontrar una esperanza a su vida, y posiblemente la había hallado. Esa niña debía ser lo que le daría un nuevo rumbo a su existencia... sólo que no esperaba encontrarse a su antiguo comandante y que éste tuviera sus propios planes para con la pequeña.

¡Rayos! Haber venido con la ilusión de encontrar un sentido a su vida, y tras hacerlo que ahora tenga que renunciar a él. Si sólo hubiera llegado antes...

Con un dejo de resignación, puso a la bebé en los brazos de Zhao Tuo.

—Si esta es la decisión que has tomado, no puedo más que desearte suerte, aru —dijo Yao con un tono que pareció solemne—. Cuida bien de ella para que algún día se convierta en una gran nación.

Zhao Tuo pareció sorprendido, pero luego su expresión se conmovió ante las palabras de su nación de origen, e hizo una profunda reverencia en pos de agradecimiento.

—_Xié Xié, Zhu _Zhōngguó.

China correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa apacible y por un instante contempló fijamente a la bebé. Ésta empezaba a dormirse en brazos de su, ahora fundador, quien la veía con gran ilusión y cariño. Deseó poder ser él quien sostuviera y mirara así a la pequeña. Aunque breve, ya se había armado un montaje dentro de su cabeza en donde se marchaba con la bebé y pasaba el tiempo con ella hasta convertirla en una bella y gran nación.

Pero no podría hacerlo. No después de haber soltado aquellas palabras de buena fe a Zhao.

Sin más qué decir, la milenaria nación se vio en la obligación de retirarse.

Con la educación y ceremonia por la que era conocido, China lentamente emprendió el camino a casa, dejando atrás a Zhao y a los lugareños. Mientras llegaba el alba de la mañana, Yao no dejaba de pensar en la bebé, en la estrella fugaz, en Zhao... en todo lo que había pasado aquella noche. Se sentía frustrado por no poder tener a la niña consigo, pero se sentía esperanzado de saber que ahora podía contar con un propósito en la vida.

Quizás las cosas estaban por cambiar... y llegaría el momento en que esa pequeña estaría a su lado.

* * *

(1) El emperador Qin Shi Huang gobernó la dinastía Qin desde el 247 A.C al 210 A.C. Este emperador fue el primero en unificar a China y empezar el modelo de China como un imperio. Tras su muerte fue enterrado junto a los famosos Guerreros de Terracota.

(*) El emperador de la película de Mulan está basado en este emperador. La frase que dice en la película, es la que he usado al inicio del fic, ya que describe mejor que cualquier otra el crecimiento de Vietnam como nación.

(2) Zhao Tuo (conocido en vietnamita como Trieu Dà) efectivamente fue un comandante de la dinastía Qin, pero luego de su caída decidió formar su propia dinastía por consejo de un senador. Partió al Sur de China y derrotó al Rey del Au Lac (antepasado de Vietnam), proclamándose rey con una nueva dinastía.

(**) _Zhú_ es sinónimo de señor o lord, que es a cómo se refiere Zhao Tuo a China. _Zhōngguó _es como se pronuncia China en chino xD

* * *

**Notas Finales:**** Producciones Dazaru Kanchu se enorgullece en presentar el primer ChuViet en español x3 **Jjeje Ha sido el primer capítulo más corto de los tres xD, aún así espero les haya gustado. En un principio pensé que comenzar el fic con esta pareja iba a resultar difícil, pero fue mejor de lo que esperé :3

Bueno, espero este inicio les haya gustado. Las cosas se vienen difíciles para Vietnam.

Cualquier duda, corrección o sugerencia es bienvenido ;)


	2. II: Namyué, Nam Việt

**Capítulo II: Nam Yùe, Nam Việt**

* * *

**197 A.C .:El Emperador Gaozu envía al erudito Lu Jia como embajador al Reino del Nam Việt:.**

* * *

China esperaba fervientemente ver de nuevo a la pequeña que vivía al sur de sus tierras. Desde aquella noche no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Aparecía su retrato cada vez que escuchaba a un bebé, o miraba el cielo durante las noches en busca de querer encontrar alguna otra estrella fugaz con que evocar ese recuerdo.

La dinastía Qin había quedado atrás y ahora la dinastía Han se regía sobre la milenaria nación de Asia. Éste parecía muy conforme con ello, sobretodo después de haber estado tan abatido con todos los problemas que había dejado el gobierno anterior.

Quizás el cielo lo había recompensado, pensaba. _El comienzo de una gran dinastía y la aparición de la pequeña Nam Việt._

Ahí estaba de nuevo; pensando otra vez en ella.

Su nuevo emperador ya estaba enterado sobre ese nuevo reino establecido hacía unos años al sur de su casa.

Y la idea no le gustaba nada.

Yao entendía en cierta forma la indignación de su emperador al respecto. No era de sorprender que se sintiera ofendido sabiendo que el fundador de dicho reino había sido un antiguo comandante al servicio de la extinta dinastía Qin. Veía tal acto como una sublevación a su origen y un atentado en contra de su poder, el cual pretendía igualarse al suyo.

Pero China no lo veía del mismo modo. Había sido sincero cuando le expresó a Zhao Tuo sus mejores deseos, pero también era cierto que anhelaba tener a la recién nacida Nam Việt bajo su cuidado.

De todas formas ahora le preocupaba saber cómo tomaría la noticia su emperador, a quien por cierto, no veía nada contento.

—Esto no puede quedarse así —masculló malhumorado el monarca, paseando de un lugar a otro en la sala principal del palacio—. Hemos de tomar acción inmediata —dijo con resolución luego de detenerse tras un largo rato de deambular y protestar mientras miraba a su nación, quien era la única que le acompañaba—. Llama a Lu Jia(1) y dile que partirán a ese reino Namyué(2) o como se llame y le darán a su rey un mensaje de mi parte.

China suspiró. Ya se lo temía de tan sólo ver cómo estaba el humor de su monarca.

Por otro lado... sería la ocasión perfecta para reencontrarse con la pequeña de nuevo. Sus ánimos se vieron recobrados de sólo imaginar cómo habría cambiado esa bebita que tuvo por un minuto en sus brazos.

No perdió más tiempo y se apresuró en llamar a Lu Jia para partir al sur cuanto antes.

.

.

Trieu Dà, anteriormente conocido como Zhao Tuo, recibió a Lu Jia y a China con el mayor cuidado y ceremonia que pudo en su Corte.

Los acomodó en su hogar, una edificación de gran tamaño ubicada en la plaza central del pueblo, donde sus invitados se sentaron de rodillas sobre las fundas de unos almohadones que ya había preparado anteriormente. Él procedió a hacer lo mismo, sentándose de igual manera frente a ellos.

Una vez Trieu Dà terminó de posicionarse, fijó su atención en Yao, quien parecía algo ansioso. Había quedado muy agradecido con él desde la vez que se encontraron, pero ahora lo invadía un mal presentimiento con su visita, más cuando éste estaba acompañado por un miembro de la Corte Imperial Han. Aquello no tenía buena pinta. No obstante, se esforzó por permanecer tranquilo y dirigirse a su antigua nación de la forma más cortés y calmada que le fue posible.

—Me alegra verlo de nuevo, Zhu China —dijo Trieu Dà con una sonrisa apacible—. Si me permite decirlo, creo que luce usted mejor que la última vez que nos vimos.

—Ah... xiè xiè, aru —respondió el mayor, volviéndose a mirar a su interlocutor, aunque sus ojos estaban enfocados en hallar a una persona que no se encontraba reunida ahí.

—¿Sucede algo, Zhu China?

—Ah... —La milenaria nación dudó un segundo y se volvió a mirar a su anfitrión, dubitativo. No quería parecer inoportuno, pero le parecía inútil tratar de disfrazar su ansiedad por más tiempo—. Estaba preguntándome cómo se encontraba la pequeña Nam Việt. Ha de haber crecido un poco estos últimos diez años, ¿verdad?

—Sí... claro —respondió el rey, un tanto intranquilo. Por el tono que empleaba le preocupaba hacia donde se dirigía con aquel comentario. Y no se equivocó.

—¿Podría... podría verla? —preguntó, un poco cohibido.

Yao se mostró tan ansioso que Trieu Dà volvió a inquietarse, esta vez reflejándolo en su expresión, y antes de que pudiera responder, los ojos del mayor se posaron en una de las esquinas de la sala.

Asomada a medias, detrás de unas cortinas, se hallaba una pequeña niña de cabello negro atado en una coleta, vestida con un vestido blanco que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, y que no aparentaba tener más de seis años. Miraba a Yao de forma curiosa. Él por su parte, había quedado absorto contemplándola. La emoción y la sorpresa no tardaron en trasmitirse en su rostro al ver a esa bebé convertida ahora en una hermosa niña que estaba parada a unos pocos metros de su persona.

La pequeña, cohibida por la forma en que la miraba el mayor, optó por salir de la sala, desapareciendo tras las cortinas que guiaban hacia otra habitación. Entonces Yao se puso inmediatamente de pie para disponerse a seguirla... cuando una exclamación exaltada de Trieu Dà le hizo detenerse.

—¡Zhu China, espere!

—¡Deje que Zhu China vaya por la niña! ¿O se atreve a ponerse en contra de su nación de origen? —recriminó severamente Lu Jia, tomando la palabra por primera vez desde su llegada.

La milenaria nación se detuvo en seco viendo la tensión que surgía entre el rey del Nam Viet y Lu Jia. Se inquietó. Lo menos que quería era provocar algún altercado entre su gente y la de Trieu Da. él no había venido para tales propósitos; tan sólo quería ver a la pequeña que vivía al sur de sus tierras. Y ahora la primera impresión amenazaba con echarse a perder, menos mal que ella no había estado presente.

Por su lado, Trieu Dà volvió a sentarse, preocupado de la reacción que pudiera desatar en sus invitados.

—No era mi intención levantarle la voz a Zhu China —se excusó humildemente, mirando al erudito chino—. Pero la pequeña Nam Vièt no está acostumbrada a los extraños y no quiero que se haga una idea equivocada de ustedes.

—Debería avergonzarse —continuó reprochándole Lu Jia sin darle tiempo a su nación de decir algo al respecto—. Venir aquí y fundar este lejano país de Namyuè faltándole el respeto al Hijo del Cielo(3) al ir en contra de su propia naturaleza de origen chino.

—Se equivoca, yo no pretendo ser enemigo de nadie mientras la pequeña Nam Vièt no se vea amenazada —replicó el rey de la dinastía en tono conciliador.

—Si es así entonces debe reconocer a nuestro Emperador Han como único capaz de llevar el título que le confiere, de lo contrario... —mantuvo una pausa tensa que terminó al clavarle una mirada desafiante a Trieu Dà—. ¡De lo contrario prepárese para recibir la ira de la dinastía Han sobre su pueblo!

Tanto Yao como el mencionado al que iba dirigida la amenaza dieron un violento respingo al oír esas palabras. La milenaria nación miró con desaprobación a su acompañante, ya que éste estaba haciendo precisamente lo que por todos los medios intentaba evitar.

—¡E-Espera, Lu Jia! ¡Eso es un poco extremo! —intervino al fin, inquieto—. El emperador no ha mencionado nada al respecto así que no deberías hablar de forma tan imprudente, aru —Le reprochó. Y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Trieu Dà se puso de pie y tomó la palabra.

—Está bien... —dijo pasivamente el rey, de pie frente a sus invitados—. Lu Jia, Zhu China... me disculpo por cualquier insinuación o impresión que pude haber causado y pudiera ofenderlos. Por favor... acepten mis disculpas.

Un breve silencio dio lugar en la casa del ex-comandante de la antigua dinastía Qin al tiempo que el erudito chino volvía a recobrar la compostura, tras reponerse de la sorpresa ante la respuesta benevolente de su anfitrión.

—Muy bien... Mientras lo haya entendido...

—Y por favor... —prosiguió Trieu Dà en tono más apacible—. Me honraría contar con la presencia de ambos en mi Reino. Creo que todos podríamos sacar algún provecho si se quedan un par de meses y ven por sí mismo lo que el Nam Viet puede ofrecerles.

Lu Jia y China intercambiaron por un segundo sus miradas, completamente anonadados. Para Yao era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto. Había esperado contar con tiempo suficiente para relacionarse con la pequeña del sur durante su visita. Pero esto era mucho mejor. Claro que tendría que irse con cuidado con sus emociones, puesto que no quería preocupar a Trieu Dà y que éste se arrepintiera de dejarlos quedarse.

.

Al término del día, Yao fue guiado hasta la habitación donde se hospedaría junto a su erudito. Tenía suerte de estar bajo el mismo techo que Trieu Dà y su reino, lo que lepermitiría más posibilidades de un acercamiento.

Yao estaba seguro que la infante tenía casi el mismo interés por conocerlo del que él tenía por hablar con ella. No era de extrañar, pensaba. Después de todo debía ser el primero de los de su tipo a quien veía y era lógico que sintiera curiosidad por su persona.

Estaba decidido.

Lo primero que haría mañana al levantarse sería pedirle a el ex comandante Zhao que le dejara un minuto a solas con ella. Le rogaría de ser necesario, preferentemente en privado si no quería que Lu Jia le fuera con el cuento a su emperador y se produjera un conflicto por esa tontería. Estaba a un paso de acercarse y entablar una relación con la pequeña como él deseaba... y no permitiría que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

.

Firme en sus deseos, nada más levantarse a la mañana siguiente, Yao se dirigió directamente donde el rey del Nam Viet para ver a la pequeña. A principio le costó convencer a Trieu Dà de que lo dejara un minuto a solas con su Reino, pero tras una buena dosis de persuasión, en que mostraba que no tenía ninguna mala intención más que conocer un poco de ella, finalmente accedió a su insistente petición.

Aún cuando Trieu Dà había aceptado, el notable fervor que mostraba su antigua nación por ver a su reino lo hacía preocuparse. Y mucho. Nam Viet era un pequeño Reino que apenas comenzaba a florecer en su camino para convertirse en una gran nación. Y eso para un imperio como China era una tentación demasiado grande como para dejar de lado.

El problema era que si él se negaba podría provocar algún tipo de altercado con su antigua nación. Y eso tendría consecuencias nefastas. De modo que lo dejaría ver un rato a la pequeña Nam Viet y que ésta lo juzgara por sí misma. Contrario a lo que podrían imaginar Yao o Lu Jia, la niña era más lista de lo que podían llegar a pensar.

Una vez, Trieu Dà lo llevó a la sala principal de su casa, en la cual habían estado el día anterior, le dijo que esperara ahí mientras iba a buscar a su Reino. China no puso objeciones y esperó pacientemente mientras miraba la decoración que había en la sala.

La decoración se veía muy parecida a la que tenía en su casa, sólo que con unos ligeros cambios. Era evidente que Trieu Dà trataba de simular el legado que le había dejado, pero a la vez intentaba alejarse de ella teniendo un estilo propio.

Quizás esa era la razón por la que Lu Jia se había molestado tanto. No era que a Yao le importaran demasiado esos detalles, aunque hubiera preferido ser él quien le enseñara su cultura al Reino del Nam Viet y luego ella decidiera si querer adoptarlo o no.

_Debería llevarmela de aquí, aru._

Fue justo después que terminara de formar esa idea que la pequeña, a quien dirigía sus pensamientos, se apareció en la sala sin la compañía de Trieu Dà.

Yao volvió a quedar absorto contemplando a la infante. Aquellos ojos almendrados y de tono dorado le miraban curiosos y con precaución. Su portadora permanecía quieta desde donde estaba y entonces procuró acercarse con sigilo para no asustarla. A diferencia de ayer no se escondía, pero se mantenía alerta.

China dio otro paso y se agachó casi a la altura de la niña antes de empezar a hablar con ella.

—Hola, aru —la saludó con una sonrisa, que le costó esbozar de forma espontánea, debido a la mirada seria de la pequeña. Se estaba poniendo nervioso sin razón aparente. Quería a toda costa agradarle a la pequeña Nam Viet, sin embargo, al no tener respuesta de parte de ésta, lo veía complicado—. Soy China y... vivo al norte de tu casa —volvió a tomar la palabra sin salir de su nerviosismo, el cual se hacía cada vez más evidente—. Quizá no me recuerdes pero te conocí cuando eras solo una bebé, aru.

La milenaria nación cada vez se encontraba más incómodo y asombrado de la impasibilidad de la pequeña. Y enseguida se dio cuenta la tontería que había dicho con su último comentario. Empezaba a desesperarlo esa actitud del Nam Viet ¿No que las niñas a esa edad debían ser alegres y risueñas? ¿Por qué ella se comportaba así?

—Bueno... si necesitas algo sólo tienes que decirme... estaré encantado de ayudarte, aru —finalizó sonriendo de nuevo, esperando a que llegara alguna respuesta.

Nada. La niña le miraba pero sin decir ninguna palabra, haciéndole sentir una enorme frustración al respecto.

Justo entonces Trieu Dà irrumpió en la sala dirigiéndose a la nación milenaria con calma.

—¿Perdón? ¿Ya está listo, Zhu China? Nam Viet tiene que acompañarme a mostrarle el lugar a Lu Jia si no le importa.

—Ah... claro —atinó a responder Yao, nada más para salir de aquella situación.

Tan pronto como su rey le dijo que se adelantara, la pequeña salió corriendo de la sala para esperarle afuera.

—¿Y bien, Zhu China? ¿Ha quedado usted satisfecho? —le preguntó Trieu Dà una vez quedó a solas con el mayor.

—A decir verdad... no, aru —confesó el chino, un poco irritado—. ¿Esa niña sabe hablar o no entiende lo que se le dice?

—Oh... no, Zhu China, le aseguro que sabe y entiende lo que le dice —respondiö el rey, captando que la pequeña no había aprobado a la nación milenaria—. Sólo es muy tímida y no se da con los extraños. Por favor no se haga la idea que es una maleducada.

Yao se quedö meditando unos segundos para sí, pensando en aquella posibilidad. No lo habá tomado en consideración hasta que el ex comandante se lo mencionó.

—Bueno, si me disculpa, tengo que acompañar a Lu Jia —se excusó Trieu Dà luego de un momento y salió de la sala.

.

.

Los tres meses transcurrieron fugaces para Yao quien, siendo una nación con más de dos mil años de existencia, aquel tiempo le era igual de duradero que un parpadeo. Ahora que se marchaba, se sentía aún más frustrado que antes por no haber logrado que la pequeña NamViệt le dirigiera la palabra. Al fin y al cabo todas las esperanzas que había depositado en su viaje no habían valido de mucho. Había logrado ver a la niña, sí, pero ésta rehuía todo el tiempo de su persona cuando trataba de acercársele. Trieu Dà ya le había dicho que era la forma de ser de su Reino, aún así... se imaginaba un panorama distinto. Además, esa mirada tan impasible en ella le hacía preguntarse si le veía con temor o desagrado. Imposible saberlo si no existía una comunicación más directa.

Por centésima vez, Yao pegó un suspiro mientras se alistaba para el viaje de vuelta. Al menos Lu Jia lucía satisfecho después de haber criticado tanto a Trie Dà en un comienzo. Eso lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor, ya que su erudito decía que veía grandes posibilidades de mantener buenas relaciones entre el reino del Namyuè y el imperio Han. Era sorprendente como éste había cambiado de opinión al respecto. Sin duda durante su estancia se había llevado una buena impresión de la pequeña y de la forma en que Trieu Dà llevaba adelante a su reino.

Ojala Yao hubiera podido decir lo mismo de haber formado un lazo con la representante del Việt, pero tristemente se iría con las manos vacías.

...o quizás no del todo.

.

Cuando Trieu Dà fue a despedirlos en compañía de la pequeña Nam Việt a las puertas del Reino, Yao se llevó una grata sorpresa a los pocos minutos después.

—Bueno, señores, espero hayan disfrutado su estadía —se les dirigió el ex comandante Zhao, con una sonrisa de amabilidad en el rostro—. Para mí ha sido un honor tenerlos con nosotros durante todo este tiempo.

—Debo reconocer que ha hecho un buen trabajo —contestó Lu Jia, sorprendentemente benevolente con su anfitrión—. En un comienzo tenía mis dudas, pero quiero que sepa que a partir de hoy lo reconozco como único rey del Namyuè.

Trieu Dà agradeció con una sonrisa aquel gesto, pero en cambio la pequeña que lo acompañaba mostró incomodidad, la cual se demostró al desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, lo que no pasó desapercibida para Yao.

—¿No te gusta que te llamen Namyuè, pequeña, aru? —le preguntó el mayor, en tono paternal agachándose lo más que pudo para mirarla de cerca.

La niña se volvió a mirarlo con una expresión que mostraba extrañeza. No dijo que no, ni que sí, sólo se quedó contemplándolo como si intentara descifrar que se traía entre manos.

—¿No? ¿Te gusta más NamViệt? —insistió con una expresión amistosa, lo que por fin llevó ésta a disponerse a dar una respuesta.

La pequeña hizo un levísimo asentimiento con la cabeza que Yao interpretó enseguida como un sí.

—Entonces a partir de hoy te llamaré Việt. Creo que te queda mucho mejor, aru —sonrió con total sinceridad.

Trieu Dà se quedó mirando a su antigua nación con sorpresa, mientras que Lu Jia mantenía un gesto, casi con reproche, pero Yao no tomó atención a ninguno de los dos y solo se enfocó en la pequeña, quien por fin tomaba atención a su persona en vez de salir corriendo.

Ya cuando Lu Jia y Yao se habían retirado unos pasos, Trieu Dà llamó a la milenaria nación haciendo a éste y al erudito detenerse y volver.

—China-nim... Bueno... —empezó el monarca indeciso, pero luego tomó más convicción—. Nuestra gente había estado viendo la posibilidad sobre poder hacer algún tipo de tratado comercial que nos ayude a adquirir buques de hierro de su casa.

—Oh... claro ¡Por mí no hay problema, aru! —exclamó con una emoción que le fue imposible disimular.

—Entonces ya tenemos un trato, Zhu China.

Para Yao no podía ser mejor. Eso significaría tener una relación directa con la pequeña, que pese a no empezar muy bien, tenía la esperanza de que aquello cambiara a futuro.

Mayores fueron sus esperanzas cuando la oyó despedirse de él.

—Đi nhé!(*)

.

.

—Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que pasó —dijo el emperador Gaozu tan pronto terminó de escuchar el relato de su erudito, cuando él y la milenaria nación ya habían llegado al palacio a darle la noticia.

—Sí, creo que hemos llegado a una buena resolución que podría sernos útil —razonó Lu Jia.

El emperador permaneció meditando unos segundos hasta que volvió a tomar la palabra, esta vez a su nación, a quien notaba un poco extraño.

—¿Y tú, Yao? ¿Te sientes satisfecho?

—Muchísimo, aru —respondió él con una grata sonrisa que daba a ver en su expresión.

* * *

(1) Erudito chino que formó parte en la Corte de la dinastía Han y fue mandado como una especie de embajador al Reino del Nam Việt.

(2) Namyuè es la pronunciación que recibió Vietnam en mandarín. Nam Viet es propio del pueblo vietnamita. El nombre Vietnam deriva de ésta última y se traduce _Nam _como Sur y Việt como el nombre de la nación, lo que vendría significando al Sur del Việt. Sin embargo una traducción más simbólica es _Más Allá del Sur. (:3) _el cual hace referencia a su vecino del norte: China.

(3) Hijo del Cielo: Título que se le concedió al Emperador de China.

(*) Adiós en vietnamita.

La "discusión" que surgió entre Lu Jia y el rey vietnamita es verídica según las fuentes. El emperador quería mandarle un mensaje a Trieu Dà sobre "andarse con cuidado" adjudicándose títulos que le correspondían nada más que a él :P También lo de la amenaza, las disculpas, la estancia de Lu Jia en el Nam Việt y de haber quedado muy satisfecho con su Reino reconociendo por fin a Trieu Dà como único rey. También que se estableció un acuerdo comercial y Lu jia llegó con las buenas nuevas a su emperador, quien quedó complacido :3 Para todo este capítulo me basé en los sucesos de historia vietnamita, pero por supuesto protagonizado por Viet y Yao :3

* * *

**Notas Finales:**** No tengo mucho que decir, sólo agradecer a Guest por su comentario *-* Me llena de ilusión que te guste y espero la historia no te decepcione :3 Vendrán muchos sucesos que pondrán a prueba esta relación.**

**¿Viet se dignará a intercambiar más de dos palabras con Yao? xD ¿Todo seguirá igual de bien que hasta ahora? Si teneís curiosidad deberán esperar el próximo capítulo x3**

**Gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan o siguen ;) Ya saben que cualquier sugerencia, dato, o corrección es bien recibida.**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización :3**


	3. III: Preludio a la desgracia

Tras el exitoso acuerdo comercial entre el imperio Han y el Reino del Nam Viet, las relaciones entre ambos países iban por buen camino.

Yao acudía regularmente a las tierras del Sur para ver a la pequeña Viet y a su rey, y aunque sus visitas eran con fines diplomáticos, no podía evitar aprovechar la instancia para ver a la niña y tratar de ganarse su confianza. Sólo que desde aquella vez que se quedó en el Reino del Sur junto a su erudito, no habían habido mayores progresos respecto a esto último. Las palabras de la pequeña Viet se limitaban únicamente a saludarlo o despedirlo de manera escueta. No conseguía más por mucho que se empeñara en preguntarle. Hasta que un día, Trieu Dà, compadecido de sus esfuerzos, se acercó para animarlo.

—Si lo piensa bien Zhu China, es usted al único de su gente a quien le dirige la palabra —le explicó el monarca mientras tomaba una taza de té, sentado en su sala de estar, en compañía del mayor.

Era cierto.

Las veces que Yao iba acompañado por Lu Jia o algún otro miembro de la Corte Imperial Han, la infante pasaba olímpicamente de todos ellos. Sólo por cortesía era que ella debía de estar presente cuando le tocaba recibirlos, pero una vez concluido el protocolo salía corriendo tan pronto tenía la oportunidad.

China ya le conocía esos hábitos, por eso había convencido a su emperador de realizar estos últimos viajes a solas con el fin de que su regente no se sintiera incómoda.

Sin embargo, ese día, Viet no se presentó. Aquello tenía angustiado al chino, quien había llegado con toda la disposición de verla y compartir tiempo con ella.

—Ya sabe donde encontrarla —dijo de repente y para su sorpresa Trieu Dà con una sonrisa afable en su rostro.

El rey vietnamita sabía mejor que nadie sobre los deseos de la milenaria nación por querer agradarle a su Reino. A pesar de que en un comienzo eso lo tenía profundamente preocupado, sus inquietudes se habían ido desvaneciendo desde que la pequeña se despidió de él. Fue lo que al final hizo que pactara con aquel tratado comercial, ya que sabía que de algún modo su pequeña lo había _aprobado._

—¡Oh! ¿No te importa, aru? —le preguntó China, un tanto contrariado de tener que levantarse y dejar así a su anfitrión.

—Está bien, podremos seguir tomando el té más tarde —contestó el soberano tranquilamente, haciendo a un lado su taza de té.

Entonces Yao no perdió un segundo y con una sonrisa de felicidad, que no pudo disimular, se puso de pie tan pronto el monarca terminó de contestarle. Casi veloz como un rayo se retiró de la sala dando tropiezos, y partió hacia donde encontraría a la niña, porque también conocía el lugar a donde se escapaba cuando tenía visitas.

Trieu Dá, por su parte, volvió a tomar su taza para terminarse el té.

* * *

**Capítulo III: Preludio a la desgracia**

* * *

Sentada a la orilla de un río, la representante del Reino del Sur se hallaba armando lo que parecía un pequeño cono de paja entre sus dedos.

Yao, quien la veía de lejos, no se atrevió a acercársele hasta que terminara. La veía tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que le dio pena interrumpirla.

Una vez pareció terminar, la milenaria nación, que en esos momentos se encontraba parado sobre una pequeña colina la cual desembocaba hacia el río, se preparó para saludarla.

—¡Hola, pequeña Viet, aru! —la saludó el chino en una actitud radiante, mientras bajaba lentamente al encuentro de la menor.

La niña levantó su mirada hacia el mayor y apenas si se inmutó. China, tomando eso como gesto que no la incomodaba con su presencia, se fue acercando con cautela hasta estar a un metro de ella. Dejó pasar un rato antes de atreverse a decir algo, más bien tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas con que dirigirse a la pequeña. A veces le era difícil indagar en algún tema que no fuera muy complicado, pero también que le diera de qué hablar, después de todo sabía que la menor era muy lista pese a no querer demostrarlo.

—Hoy llegaron nuevos desembarcos(1), pensé que te gustaría estar ahí para ver que todo estuviera bien, aru —empezó a decir China con una sonrisa amistosa, esperando que tal vez, _sólo tal vez, _su pequeña interlocutora se decidiera a hablar—. ¿Puedo preguntarte qué es eso? —señaló el objeto que ésta tenía entre sus manos.

Y como era de esperar, la respuesta no llegó nunca, en cambio, la infante se limitó a ponerse el cono sobre su cabeza para darle a entender que se trataba de un sombrero(2)

—Oh, ya veo… —dijo el chino, gesticulando una expresión ingenua—. Imagino que ha de ser muy práctico en los días soleados, ¿cierto, aru?

La niña continuó en el más absoluto silencio, mirando atentamente al chino. Era imposible descifrar cuales eran sus pensamientos en relación a la milenaria nación. Aquello era lo que ponía a Yao tan ansioso y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Largos ratos como ahora en que ella sólo se dedicaba a mirarlo, dando la impresión como si estuviera analizándolo, pero no en mal sentido, sino de forma curiosa sin ninguna mala intención.

Al ponerse de pie, el sombrero cónico se le deslizó de la cabeza y cayó al suelo. Cuando se disponía a recogerlo, el mayor se adelantó a ello.

—Permíteme —dijo con un tono paternal, sacando un pequeño cordel de entre sus ropas y enganchando ambos extremos en los bordes del cono. Luego, amarró con cuidado éste bajo el mentón de la menor terminando por ajustarlo—. Ya está, así no se te podrá caer fácilmente, aru.

Viet se quedó observando fijamente la sonrisa cálida del mayor, poniendo especial atención a ésta desde que conoció a su vecino del norte hacía algunos años. Parecía querer decir algo, no obstante, no se decidía del todo. Pero en vista de su gesto tan gentil y su buena disposición para con ella, le hizo por fin atreverse a pronunciar en voz suave:

—Cám ơn(*)

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron desmesuradamente ante las palabras de la pequeña. Si no había entendido mal... ¡ella le estaba agradeciendo! Sintió tal emoción que por un segundo creyó que se le saldría una lágrima.

_¡Vamos, controlate, aru!_

Quizás no debiera emocionarse tanto, después de todo, no le decía más que cuando le saludaba o se despedía de él. Pero para China, cada palabra que proviniera de boca de esa niña era un regalo precioso que atesoraba en lo más profundo de su ser, por lo tanto no podía evitar mostrarse entusiasmado.

—N-no hay de qué, aru.

.

Desde lejos, parado en la misma colina en la que Yao había estado hacía un rato, Trieu Dá les había quedado observando, reflexivo. Él era testigo del profundo interés que despertaba su Reino en su antigua nación ¿Debía preocuparse? Sí, pero también era consciente que debía usar eso a su favor, por el bien de Nam Viet.

El carácter de China era amigable y cortés. Por ello, de surgir alguna riña (que esperaba no fuera así), confiaba en que éste mostrara consideración con su pequeña. Él había tenido que aceptar declararse como señor feudal del imperio Han, al igual que tolerar ser llamado vasallo para mantener la seguridad de su gente.

Quizás era debido a eso que su Reino se mantenía tan distante con su antigua nación. Posiblemente Viet supiera que el involucrarse con un futuro enemigo en potencia podría significar alguna inestabilidad de su parte. Ella era así, incluso siendo quien la cuidaba nunca mostraba señales de afecto.

De todos modos no tenía que preocuparse por un acercamiento, que se saliera de lo diplomático, entre el Nam Viet y la milenaria nación. Mientras ella era callada e introvertida, el mayor era alguien espontáneo y expresivo ¿Cómo ambos podrían congeniar?

.

China disfrutaba mucho de estar en aquel lugar.

Nam Viet tenía paisajes hermosos y la gente en general era amable, así como su rey. Desafortunadamente, los días volvieron a ser veloces y llegó el momento en que tenía que marcharse.

No obstante, la noticia de que muy pronto la pequeña Viet lo visitaría junto con Trieu Dà, lo puso en un estado casi de euforia. Después de varios viajes hacia la tierra del Sur, por fin conseguía que la representante del Reino del sur tuviera intenciones de ir a verle a su casa. Ansiaba tanto mostrársela, de ser necesario presumiría un poco para lograr cautivarla y que fuera más seguido a visitarlo, y quizás... _Quizás_... Quizás terminara por querer quedarse con él.

Yao pensó que no podía haber nada que lo hiciera más feliz de presentarse aquella posibilidad. Tanta era su dicha que no podía preever la pronta llegada de lo que sería una larga cadena de desgracias que dificultaría su relación con la pequeña Viet.

* * *

**.:Año 185 AC La emperatriz Lu Zhi(3) prohíbe el comercio con el Nam Viet:.**

* * *

La emperatriz Lu Zhi miraba ceñuda y con un aire recriminatorio a su nación.

Estaban fuera del palacio, en donde se hallaba un pequeño jardín, observándolo de lejos (sin que él lo notara) viendo cómo compartía tiempo con la representante del Reino del Sur que había llegado a hacerle una visita.

China permanecía sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol junto a la llamada NamViet, o NamYuè como le decían ellos, enseñándole algunas de sus reliquias mientras ella las tomaba entre sus manos y las veía con curiosidad.

Era inconcebible.

Desde que China había llegado de su última visita de aquel autoproclamado reino del sur, notaba que tenía un comportamiento distinto, o mejor dicho, su carácter empezaba a hacerse cada vez más infantil.

De hecho, cuando el mayor salió a recibirla, no tuvo el menor reparo por mostrar algo de decoro o dignidad y reaccionó igual que un niño que recibía un nuevo juguete. Sonriendo y haciendo festejo como si la llegada de aquella mocosa fuera lo mejor en el mundo.

La emperatriz ya era una mujer madura, que pasaba los sesenta, y no podía entender que una nación con más de dos mil años tuviera ese tipo de comportamiento. Así que decidió acercarse al mayor y expresarle su indignación.

—Yao, ¿puedes venir un momento?

El gesto estremeció un poco al chino, porque más que como una petición sonaba a una orden. Sin contar que la breve mirada que le dirigió a la pequeña Viet, estaba cargada de desprecio. Por suerte, ella nisiquiera se inmutó.

—Ah... claro, mi emperatriz —atinó a responder Yao, un tanto inquieto. Después de excusarse con su invitada, sonriéndole gentilmente, se puso de pie y acompañó a su emperatriz a donde ésta le guiaba.

Ya retirados lo suficiente como para que la pequeña no los pudiera escuchar, la emperatriz se dirigió con un fuerte tono de reproche hacia el mayor.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¿Perdón? _—_preguntó él, confundido.

—Esto. Jugar e ir por ahí tras ese... reino _—_sentenció con cierto desprecio la última palabra_—_. Eres un imperio y ella sólo una mocosa gobernada por un bárbaro que se opuso a ti y a tu emperador ¿Cómo puedes rebajarte a tratarla como si fuera tu igual? Y lo peor, comportarte como si fueras un crío que la busca impresionar.

China bajó un poco su rostro. No quería ser tan evidente ante la alegría que le provocaba la pequeña Viet, porque sabía que de algún modo eso podría traerle problemas con sus jefes, tal y como parecía ser ahora.

—Solo intento ser gentil con mi invitada, emperatriz Lu Zhi, aru _—_se disculpó, apenado_—_. Quiero mostrarle mi hospitalidad para que podamos mantener las buenas relaciones.

—Pues demuéstrale también quien es el que manda. Ella es tu inferior, todos son tus inferiores _—_declaró severa_—_. Si no te haces valer me obligarás a tomar medidas para poner fin a esto.

—No... por favor, no lo haga, aru —rogó el chino, perturbado.

—Entonces cambia tu actitud —sentenció ésta de forma seca, fulminando a Yao con la mirada.

Tras las palabras de su emperatriz, Yao quedó consternado sin saber qué hacer. Dirigió su mirada a la pequeña Viet, quien continuaba bajo la sombra del árbol, viendo las reliquias que le había enseñado. Parecía tan inocente y frágil que no podía imaginar siquiera ser brusco con ella.

_No, no podría hacerlo._

Sin embargo, su emperatriz parecía decidida a tomar medidas drásticas si no mostraba algún tipo de... gesto que le diera a entender que él era quien _mandaba._

_¿_Pero de qué forma podría hacer eso?

Contrariado, se acercó con paso vacilante hacia la pequeña representante del Sur, quien seguía ocupado observando las reliquias chinas entre sus manos. Una vez se encontró de nuevo a su lado, ésta levantó la mirada para observarlo.

—Ah, Viet, oye... ¿Te...? —decía titubeante mientras miraba nervioso de reojo a la emperatriz, que seguía observándolo de lejos, atenta a lo que fuera a hacer_—. ¿_Quisieras venir conmigo? Me gustaría enseñarte más del palacio, aru.

Quizás sonaba algo sospechoso, pero lo mejor era tratar de mantenerse él y a la niña alejados de la vista de la emperatriz. Viet asintió y se puso tranquilamente de pie para seguirlo.

China todavía esta intranquilo y volvió la mirada hacia atrás, pero cuando volvió a hacerlo la emperatriz ya se había ido.

.

Cuando llegó el atardecer, Trieu Dà se presentó muy alterado en el jardín en el que habían estado China y la pequeña Viet durante la mañana. El soberano estaba agitado y buscaba a la representante de su Reino mirando a todos lados, hasta que luego de un rato, Yao se presentó de nuevo en el lugar junto a Viet tras haberle enseñado a ésta algunas partes del interior del palacio.

—¿Trieu Dà? —pronunció extrañado el chino al notar su estado del monarca.

—¡Ven aquí, Viet, nos vamos! —demandó éste, tomando del brazo a la niña, quien apenas reaccionó y le siguió el paso de su rey que se había inclinado a sostenerla de su mano.

—¿Qué- Pero qué pasa, aru? —preguntó desconcertado el chino, viendo cómo se alejaba unos metros de sí junto a la infante.

—¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a su emperatriz, Zhu China? —contestó tajante y agresivo, mientras seguía llevando de la mano a la representante de su reino.

China se turbó todavía más. Nunca había visto al rey vietnamita tan enfadado ¿Qué podría haber hecho su emperatriz que lo tuviera en ese estado? Lo que fuera, decidió moverse rápidamente para bloquearle el paso y que le diera una explicación él mismo.

—¡Espera, por favor, aru! Dime qué es lo que pasó, lo que sea podremos solucionarlo _—_pidió nervioso Yao. Todos sus esfuerzos y avances con Nam Viet amenazaban con venirse abajo si no actuaba rápido.

Un poco más calmado, Trieu Dà se detuvo a respirar profundo y dirigirse hacia el mayor.

—El emperador Gaozu me nombró como a un señor feudal y mandó a su erudito para darme permiso de ejercer el comercio entre nuestras tierras... Pero ahora la emperatriz Lu está tratándome como un bárbaro y rompiendo nuestro tratado de bienes(**) —explicó el monarca, lo que parecía más un monólogo y reflexión para sí mismo que una respuesta para la milenaria nación.

China por su parte había quedado completamente atónito ante las palabras de Trieu Dà.

—No... Tiene que haber un error, aru.

—Pues me temo que es así. Lo siento Zhu China —contestó angustiado el soberano del Reino del Sur, para volver a emprender su retirada de la casa de la milenaria nación sin que éste pudiera impedírselo.

Antes de doblar un recodo del jardín, Viet giró su cara para cruzar una mirada con el mayor y después perderse de su vista.

* * *

(1) Los desembarcos que iban del imperio Han al Reino del Nam Viet incluían bienes preciados para este último que le ayudaron a prosperar en su economía y desarrollo, entre los que incluían armas de hierro, buques, caballos y otros.

(2) Nom Là es el icono de la cultura vietnamita. El sombrero que Viet lleva en su cabeza :3

(*) Gracias en vietnamita.

(**) Palabras oficiales del rey vietnamita ante la cancelación del comercio por la emperatriz Lu Zhi.

(3) La emperatriz consorte Lu Zhi fue conocida como la primera en llevar dicho título. Después de la muerte de su esposo uno de sus hijos ocupó el trono, sin embargo, ella obtuvo un gran poder en las decisiones políticas del imperio. Después que el emperador muriera, un hijo adoptado de su nieta sucedió el trono. Tras descubrir éste que era adoptado y que la propia emperatriz Lu Zhi mandó a matar a su verdadera madre, intentó revelarse, pero ella convenció a la Corte que ya no estaba capacitado para gobernar y por tanto lo confinó a una habitación aislada donde después dio a muerte. Otro hijo adoptado fue nombrado emperador, pero la emperatriz Lu Zhi tenía poder suficiente como para cancelar los tratados de comercio con otros reinos.

Las historias de la familia imperial china eran muy turbulentas en general. Los monarcas tomaban decisiones un tanto crueles como acabo de mencionar (No es de extrañar que el pobre Yao quisiera mantenerse alejado lo más posible de ésta y permanecer más tiempo con su pueblo o sus _hermanitos _xP)

* * *

**Notas Autor:**¿Qué tal? :3 Las cosas entre Yao y Viet se pusieron algo tensas Dx Lamento llegar hasta aquí, pero estuve corta de tiempo y no quise atrasar más las demás actualizaciones que tenía listas xP. Además que en este capítulo quise abarcar más la relación entre Yao y Viet, que puede que avancen lentito, pero les aseguro que pronto habrán progresos :) Ah, y en el próximo capítulo hará aparición un personaje especial x3 Nunca he escrito de él, así que no sé que tan IC me quede, solo puedo anticiparles que no es ninguno de los asiáticos, así que vayan haciendo sus apuestas 1313

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y comentan. A **Una persona **xD No me regañe, que ya está lista la continuación :D Gracias por seguir el fic x3

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ;)


End file.
